Butler Baby
by Mei-chan4
Summary: Sebastian went out to the gardens to look for a cat. He never expected to find a little girl. When the girl hands him a letter, Sebastian convinces Ciel to let the girl stay on as a maid-in-training. Ciel isn't keen on having a little girl in the mansion. With Sebastian not giving any answers, Ciel can only wonder where the girl came from and how long he'll be stuck with her.


Sebastian couldn't believe his luck. He actually had a few minutes break in his schedule. He had time to see _**her.**_ He rushed towards the back garden where the black kitten always waited for him. It was a beautiful day with not a cloud in the sky. He had to be quick. Who knew when something would be blown up or broken again?

He came to a halt when he saw the kitten was not alone. A small girl was petting the kitten. Her black hair went just to her shoulder blades and hung over her shoulders. She wore a simple brown dress similar to the one Sebastian always saw the girls in the country wearing. The bottom of the dress was dirty and tattered. Next to the girl was a ratty looking bag.

The little girl turned her head when Sebastian began to approach. Her large green blinked curiously up at the butler. She stood up and picked the kitten up as Sebastian stopped a few steps from her. A golden locket hung around her neck and rested against the front of her dress. "Hello," she said.

Sebastian inclined his head to the child. "What are you doing here, little girl?" he asked. There weren't any other houses for miles, and he did not recall ever seeing the child in town. "Where are your parents?"

"I'm looking for Sebastian," the little girl said. She put the kitten down and fished around in her bag. After a moment, she straightened back up with a crumbled envelope in her hand. "Do you know where the Phantomhive house is? Papa said I'm supposed to give this letter to Sebastian."

"I am Sebastian and this is the Phantomhive estate," Sebastian answered. He held his hand out to the little girl to give him the envelope. He carefully opened the envelope and pulled out the letter inside. He raised an eyebrow as he slowly read it over. He looked at the little girl once he was finished. "Did you read this letter?"

The little girl shook her head. "Mama said I wasn't supposed to," she answered.

Sebastian nodded slowly. He shoved the letter into a pocket inside his coat. He sighed before plastering a smile on his face. "Your name is Mira, correct?" When the little girl nodded, Sebastian held his hand out to Mira. "Come along, Mira. Let us see if the young master will allow you to stay here."

Mira looked at Sebastian's hand cautiously. "What did the letter say?" She asked.

Sebastian's smile remained in place, his hand never moving. "If your mother didn't want you to read it, then it need not concern you," he answered. "Would you rather sleep outside again?"

Mira furrowed her eyebrows. "How'd you know I'd been sleeping outside?" she asked.

Sebastian resisted the urge to just grab the child's hand. "Your clothes are rather dirty and it appears you haven't slept well in quite a while."

Mira finally placed her hand in Sebastian's. She curled her tiny fingers around his hand as his large hand enveloped hers. "Papa said you were really smart," she said. She looked around curiously as Sebastian led her into the manor. "I've never seen such fancy things before," she mumbled as they walked through the manor.

Sebastian didn't answer her. He finally stopped in front of two large doors. He knocked lightly with his free hand. "Young Master," he called "we have a guest." When he received an affirmative answer, he opened the door and led Mira in.

Ciel looked up from the paperwork he was working on. He raised an eyebrow at the sight of the young girl trailing behind Sebastian. "Who is she?"

"This is Mira," Sebastian said. He nudged the young girl forward to stand in front of him. "Mira, this is Earl Ciel Phantomhive."

Mira scrunched her face up, as though she was thinking very hard. Her face lit up suddenly. She picked up the edges of her dirty dress and gave a small, unsteady curtsey. "How'd you do?" She straightened up and smoothed her dress out. "That's how Mama said you're supposed to greet fancy people. An earl is a fancy person, right?"

Ciel frowned at Mira and then turned his dubious stare to Sebastian. "What is she doing here?"

"Mira is the daughter of an old…acquaintance of mine," Sebastian answered with a smile. "She needs a place to stay."

"Just until Mama and Papa come to get me," Mira interjected. "Mama said they'd come get me soon as they got everything straightened out."

Ciel looked to Sebastian for answers, but none were forth coming. He glared suspiciously at his butler, and then back to the little girl. "I suppose she can stay for a bit," he answered. He waved his hand towards the door. "Get her in a bath. She stinks."

Mira huffed indignantly. "At least I don't smell like flowers," she retorted. "Boys shouldn't smell like flowers."

Sebastian ushered the young girl out of the room before Ciel had a chance to reply. "I suppose some etiquette lessons will be in order if you are to be staying with us, Mira." He led her down a few more hallways to where the guest bedrooms were. He finally opened the door of one of them and led Mira inside.

"Wow," Mira mumbled. She dropped her bag by the large bed. "This is as big as our house. I get this all for myself?"

"Yes," Sebastian answered. He opened the door to the bathroom and began drawing a bath for Mira. While he waited for the bath to fill, he watched Mira wander around the room. He sighed as he realized how muddy her shoes were. He'd have to clean that up shortly.

Once the bath was filled, Sebastian helped Mira out of her dress and into the tub. "Will you be all right on your own for a few moments, Mira?" he asked. "I must go speak with the young master."

"I'm fine," she said. "I can take care of myself."

"Shout if you need anything," Sebastian said before leaving the room.

Mira took her time cleaning herself. She scrubbed all the dirt and mud from her skin and her hair. She'd been wandering around for nine days before she'd finally found the Phantomhive estate. She'd run out of food a couple days ago. Mira sank down so just her nose and eyes were above the water. She thought about the last time she saw her mother and father. She sat up in the water and finished rinsing herself off. "Mama, Papa, hurry and come take me home."

"Miss Mira, are you all done in there?" A girl with large round glasses poked her head into the bathroom. She had a fluffy white towel clutched in her arms. She gave a small smile at the curious look Mira gave her. "I'm Mey-Rin," she said. "I'm the maid of the Phantomhive household. Sebastian told me to come and get you all tucked into bed."

Mira gave a smile back in return. She stepped out of the bath and allowed Mey-Rin to wrap her in the towel. She couldn't help letting out a small, happy sigh. The towel was softer than any blanket Mira had ever had before. She let out a squeak as Mey-Rin began to towel dry her hair and her body.

"Wait right here, Miss Mira," Mey-Rin said. She straightened up and went into the bedroom.

"It's just Mira," Mira said. She leaned to the side to try and see what Mey-Rin was doing. "I'm only seven. I'm not no Miss."

Mey-Rin returned with one of Mira's patched up sleeping gowns. She helped Mira into her sleeping gown and ushered Mira into the bedroom. The covers were already turned down and the pillows had been fluffed. Mey-Rin helped Mira to climb into bed and tuck the little girl in. "You get some rest now, Miss…just Mira," Mey-Rin said. "You've got a busy day ahead of you tomorrow."

Mira watched as Mey-Rin took the candle from the bedside table. She snuggled deeper into the covers as Mey-Rin shut the door, plunging the room into darkness. Despite how soft the bed, covers, and pillows were, Mira had a difficult time falling asleep. The bed was so big, it could've fit her mother and father in it comfortably as well. It was very quiet in the manor. She was used to the constant sounds of her mother and father around her, of the chickens outside, and the wind blowing through the cracks in the walls. When she did finally fall asleep, she dreamt of the last time she saw her parents.

_"Why do I have to go?" Mira asked. Her mother was bustling about, throwing things into a bag. _

_ Her mother smiled down at her, her green eyes shimmering from unshed tears. "It's just for a little while, Darling."_

_ Her father stood up from the table. He held an envelope in his hand. "You need to find a friend of mine, Mira. I believe his name is Sebastian now. He will keep you safe until your mother and I can come get you." _

_ "I want to stay here," Mira protested. _

_ Her mother knelt down in front of her. Her mother reached around her own neck and unclasped the golden locket she always wore. "This is very special, Sweet One. Keep it with you always." She put the necklace on Mira and kissed her daughter's forehead. "Your father and I will come for you soon. You must be patient."_

_ "I don't want to go," Mira protested as her mother pushed her out the door. "Mama, Papa, don't make me leave."_

Mira's eyes snapped open. She sat up in the large bed and reached up to her neck. The locket was still there. She climbed out of the bed and went over to the large windows on the opposite wall. She pushed the curtains back and peered outside. The moon was high in the sky and millions of stars blinked down. She looked back at the bed, but couldn't bring herself to climb back into bed.

Cautiously, Mira opened the door of the room and looked out into the hallway. Candles burned low in their holders along the wall. Mira slipped quietly down the hallway. She wasn't sure where she was going.

"Mira, what are you doing out of bed?" Sebastian said from behind Mira.

Mira turned around to face Sebastian, unsure of where he had come from. "I had a dream," Mira said, "and now I can't sleep. I'm not used to it being so quiet."

"A young lady should not be wandering about this late at night. Sebastian took her hand and guided her back towards her room. He sighed when Mira stubbornly tugged on his hand. "Mira, you must get to sleep."

"It's too quiet," Mira insisted. She looked up at Sebastian with wide pleading eyes. "I don't like being alone."

Sebastian sighed. When she rounded her eyes like that, she almost looked like the kitten in the garden. "I will stay with you for a while," Sebastian finally acquiesced.

Mira's eyes lit up. "Thank you," she said with a bright smile. She followed Sebastian into the room. She climbed back into the bed and allowed Sebastian to tuck her back in. She patted a spot on the bed and looked at Sebastian expectantly.

Sebastian sat down on the bed. "Now, go to sleep."

"Will you pat my head?" Mira asked. "My Papa always does it to help me sleep."

Sebastian reached out with a gloved hand and patted Mira's head. Her hair was soft, just like the kitten's. He sat there for a while, just patting her head until he realized Mira had drifted off to sleep. A glint of gold caught his eye. He reached down and picked the locket up in his hand. He looked at it for a moment before letting it slip from his hand and back into place on Mira's chest. He stood up and walked quietly out of the room.

When Mira awoke again, it was light outside. Before she could even throw her covers back, there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?"

Sebastian opened the door and smiled at the child. "Let's get you ready," he said, pulling a dress out of Mira's bag. "You'll be having breakfast with the young master."

Mira crinkled her nose. "The flowery boy? I don't think he likes me much."

Sebastian tugged the nightgown off of Mira and helped her into the dress. "Young Master does not like many people," he said. "He has allowed you to stay, though. You must be on your best behavior." Once Sebastian had finished brushing out Mira's hair, he led her to the dining room where Ciel was already seated.

Mira hopped into the seat Sebastian pulled out for her. She stared curiously at Ciel across the table while Sebastian went to take care of bringing breakfast out. "Good morning, Flow…" she remembered what Sebastian had said to her and quickly swallowed her words. "Ciel."

Ciel didn't say anything as Sebastian brought out their tea and breakfast. When Sebastian stepped back to allow the two to eat, Ciel finally spoke. "You will address me as Earl Phantomive, is that clear?"

Mira frowned as she sipped at her tea. She put the cup down with a clank, making Ciel's eye twitch. "That's too long. I'm just going to call you Ciel." She looked at Ciel's irritated face. "Why do you wear an eye patch?"

"That is none of your concern," Ciel said shortly. "Sebastian will be seeing to your training today. You will earn your keep and help around the manor."

Mira nodded. "I'm really good at cleaning," she said. "I cleaned the house all the time since Papa had to work and Mama took care of the garden and chickens." She took another sip of her tea and put it back down on its saucer much more gently this time. "Do you think Mama and Papa will come for me soon?"

Ciel glanced over at Sebastian. When Sebastian didn't say anything, Ciel shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows?" he answered. "As long as you earn your keep, you're welcome to stay."

Mira finished her breakfast and hopped out of her chair. She picked up her plates and then went to take Ciel's plates. She followed after Sebastian. Before she left the room, Mira turned around and smiled. "Thank you, Ciel!"

"It's Earl Phantomhive!" Ciel snapped as Mira scurried out of the dining room.

Mira followed Sebastian to the kitchens. She was so focused on looking at everything they walked by that she almost ran into Sebastian. She managed to not drop any of the plates. Sebastian had stopped outside a pair of doors where loud voices and explosions could be heard. "What's wrong?"

Sebastian sighed. "Wait here a moment, Mira." Sebastian took the plates from the little girl and opened the door.

Mira attempted to peer into the room, but Sebastian shut the door behind him. She rocked on her heels and waited as the sounds inside ceased. She leapt back in alarm when she heard Sebastian's irritated voice through the door. After a moment, the door opened and Sebastian ushered her in.

The kitchen was a complete disaster. It looked like a battle had just gone on. She recognized Mey-Rin, despite how her glasses were askew and her face was dirty. An older looking man with a small patch of stubble on his chin glared suspiciously at the little girl. A younger boy with blonde hair and wide blue eyes grinned at her and an old man sat in the corner sipping tea.

Sebastian clapped his hands together to call everyone's attention. "Everyone, this is Mira. She will be staying with us for a while. Mira, you met Mey-Rin yesterday. That is Bard, our chef and Finny, our gardener. Back there is Tanaka."

Mira curtsied to all of them. "Hello."

"Now, Mira," Sebastian said, "whatever you see these three doing, do the exact opposite."

Mira couldn't help the small giggle that escaped as Mey-Rin and the others began protesting. She wasn't sure how long she was going to be here, but at least everyone seemed nice enough. She still couldn't wait for her mother and father to come get her, though.


End file.
